N/A
Animal control systems are well known. Examples of such a system are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,687 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,744, both assigned to the assignee of the present application and incorporated herein by reference. A transmitter generates a signal, such as a coded amplitude modulation (AM) or frequency modulation (FM) signal, that is radiated by a wire-loop antenna. The wire-loop antenna is buried a few inches underground and defines an area in which the animal is to be contained or from which the animal is to be restricted. A battery-powered receiver mounted on a collar placed around the neck of the animal includes one or more electrodes that are in physical contact with the skin of the animal. The battery and receiver circuitry are contained in a single housing on the collar. As the animal and receiver approach the wire-loop antenna, the receiver detects the radiated signal. The received signal is measured and, if the received signal qualifies, a stimulus is applied to the animal. The stimulus may be an audible alert or an electric shock administered to the animal through the electrodes.
The present invention relates to an animal control system having a receiver/stimulus unit mounted on an animal collar. The power source, such as a battery or batteries, is contained in a power supply enclosure separate from a receiver enclosure that contains signal receiving circuitry. The battery or batteries in the power supply enclosure are in electrical communication with the signal receiving circuitry via an electrical communication path along the strap of the collar. In this manner, the size of the enclosure for the receiver circuitry is reduced. The power supply enclosure may be sealed and permanently affixed to the collar, and the entire collar may be disposable when the power supply runs down. Alternatively, the power supply enclosure may be independently accessible or removable so that the power supply may be replaced without the need to access the receiver enclosure. In the same manner, the receiver enclosure may be separately accessible and/or replaceable so that different or updated receiver circuitry can be used with an existing collar and power supply.
In one embodiment, the power supply enclosure is integrated into the collar at a remote location from the receiver enclosure, such as at a buckle. Electrical connections are embedded within the body or affixed to the surface of the collar to extend longitudinally along the collar between the power supply enclosure and the receiver enclosure. In another embodiment, the receiver enclosure and the power supply enclosure are disposed on opposite sides of the collar strap and connected via electrical conductors extending transversely through the strap. The electrodes of the stimulus/receiver unit may be further configured as fasteners to retain the power supply enclosure to the strap. Insulating coverings, which may be formed integrally with the power supply enclosure, may be provided to cover the base of the electrodes to help prevent dissipation of the correction signal when the animal has wet fur.
The separate power supply enclosure of the present invention allows the use of different types of batteries by altering the power supply enclosure design. A variety of battery types and sizes may be accommodated, including solar-rechargeable batteries.